


To Have and To Hold

by agoodpersonrose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: And the Rose's didn't plan to leave for an extra half a year, And they haven't moved into the new house yet, Basically imagine if the wedding was planned for later, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, David moved in with Patrick, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Angst, Family Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, S6E13, So the apartment kinda belongs to both of them, So the wedding is planned for January, Until after Christmas, they love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose
Summary: It's Christmas Day and the Brewers and Roses have a Christmas meal together. Johnny and Moira choose this as an opportunity to announce their departure from Schitt's Creek on the day of David and Patrick's wedding.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Clint Brewer/Marcy Brewer, David Rose & Moira Rose, Johnny Rose/Moira Rose, Marcy Brewer & David Rose, Patrick Brewer & Alexis Rose, Patrick Brewer & Johnny Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	To Have and To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I know it was funny but the Roses deciding to leave Schitt's Creek on the day of David's wedding really annoyed me and I wanted to imagine that they had done it in front of Patrick and the Brewer's so that David would have more support and would be able to deal with his emotions around it healthily.
> 
> For the sake of this I imagined that the wedding wasn't planned until January (after Alexis would've been back from the Galapagos had she gone) and so nobody leaves until after Christmas.

It was Christmas morning, and David was asleep. He’d stayed at Patrick’s after a disastrous second Rose Christmas Eve party which had involved Mary and Clint Brewer for the first time ever. The Rose’s had been as performative as usual, lavishing in the attention that the town was giving them, and simultaneously dragging David down in their traditional way.

The Brewer’s arrived at the apartment in the early hours of the morning from the motel they had stayed at. Patrick had left David to sleep in, his father asleep on the couch minutes after arriving whilst Marcy began preparations for the first annual Brewer-Rose Christmas meal.

“Good morning, David” Patrick whispered, knelt down beside David’s side of the bed.

“Mphh”, the blankets responded.

“My parents are already here.”

“What do you mean?” David blinked a tired eye open to take in the room, jumping slightly at the sight of his soon-to-be in-laws, comfortable in the place he called home. “Why didn’t you wake me up?” He whined, reaching out for his fiancé pathetically like a child reaching for a toy.

“That was a risk I was not willing to take this morning, David”

“But I wanted Christmas cuddles”

“Didn’t you get enough Christmas cuddles last night?”

“Mmm, would we call that cuddling? I wanted that too, now your parents will have to see me with my hair flat and I won’t even have got any cuddles from it.” 

Patrick chuckled, leaning into an awkwardly angled hug, with David still lying down in the bed, well aware of the presence of both his parents just across the room. He layered small kisses to the side of David’s head as he stood up, “Up and at ‘em David”, he smirked as he headed over to the small kitchen.

Soon enough David awoke enough to realise that staying in bed that long whilst Patrick’s parents were in the room was incorrect. Deciding to prioritise coffee over his most likely flat and greasy hair, he headed towards the kitchen still wearing a pair of Patrick’s old plaid pyjama trousers and a black designer t-shirt. He kissed Marcy on the cheek and settled against the counter to watch Patrick set up four cups against the counter and begin making drinks.

“Merry Christmas Mrs Brewer”, he smiled at her as she shook her head, “I hope you were comfortable last night at the motel?”

“We’ve been over this enough times David, it’s Marcy. And yes the motel was just fine, your friend Stevie has done an excellent job at re-doing it. Will we be seeing her at all today?”

“Stevie has gone to stay with some extended family in Elmdale for the day” Patrick chimed in, “but she was very happy to see you at the party last night”

Immediately at the mention of the party, David physically deflated slightly. Whilst to most this change would be almost unnoticeable, Marcy Brewer considered herself an expert in reading people’s emotions, whilst Patrick considered himself an expert in all things David Rose. The two Brewers caught eyes, Marcy nodded towards the couch where her husband remained, sleeping quietly except for his deep breathing. She took a cup of black coffee that Patrick had made and headed over to the living area.

David wrapped his arms around his fiancé’s shoulders whilst he finished making the drinks, dipping his head carefully into his neck, “what time is my family arriving?” he asked quietly.

“I told them to arrive for 11 so I expect we can see them around 12, perhaps later”

David hummed in response, tightening his arms slightly as Patrick turned to face him.

“I’m sorry you didn’t enjoy last night” he said carefully, pulling David into a tight hug and peppering kisses across his neck.

“It wasn’t that I didn’t enjoy it, I just wanted them to be better in front of your family.”

“Why are you so worried about that David?”

“Your parents are gonna want to steal you away as soon as they realise how batshit insane my family and I can get. Our crazy really stands out in comparison to your lack of dysfunctionality.”

Patrick huffed a sympathetic laugh, sneaking a glance towards his parents to ensure that he and David still had privacy. On seeing his dad still asleep, and Marcy having nipped into the small bathroom, he slipped his hands slightly under David’s t-shirt and slowly stroked the bare skin of his lower back. 

“If my parents were going to try and steal me away then they’d be taking you too” he said slowly, taking note of how David’s shoulders relaxed as he spoke, “in fact, they might try and take you and leave me to fend for myself with your parents.”

David stifled a small laugh, leaning back to plant a small peck on Patrick’s lips. “I don’t want to go anywhere without you.” He said quietly, as if afraid to be too genuine this early in the morning.

Patrick loved how tender David got on mornings when the shop was closed. They had all the time in the world for tender kisses and slow movements, all made more loving when he had had a particularly rough day or uncomfortable interaction with his family.

“Me neither” he whispered shaking his head as he leaned in for another soft kiss.

They separated as they heard the bathroom door open, and both took up their mugs to head towards the living area, where Marcy was fondly swatting at her husbands feet to make room for them to sit down.

After a quiet hour of small talk, during which Patrick had put on the radio to play some Christmas music, David had showered and changed for the day, and Clint had finally awoken from his nap, the household began to prepare the Christmas meal. 

Marcy had bought a turkey on the journey to Schitt’s Creek and it had been stored in Patrick and David’s fridge ever since. There were vegetables to prepare, and pigs in blankets, and the Roses had been asked to bring cranberry sauce and a dessert and other additional things that could be bought straight from the store due to their unfortunate lack of a kitchen and any discernible cooking skills. 

Whilst Clint flicked through the channels on the small television, David fluttered in the kitchen in an attempt to show his willingness to help with the preparations.

David had come a long way in cooking since the Enchilada disaster. He was far from skilled however had found some enjoyment in cooking if only to see the emotion on Patrick’s face whenever he went to the effort to make him something from scratch. Despite this, he did not feel at all confident in preparing a meal for anyone other than Patrick, and had no interest in interrupting Marcy’s preparation.

Sensing his apprehension, Patrick nodded him over to where he was beginning to chop up cabbage, “could you do this for me babe, whilst I help mum with the turkey?”

Relieved, David nodded, moving quickly to his side, thankful to have no part in touching the raw bird. 

Cooking went smoother than David could have ever predicted, the three of them moved around each other in the kitchen with relative ease, and every time Patrick passed him he was rewarded with a peck on the cheek or a squeeze to the hip, all of which were carefully noticed by Marcy who pretended to be distracted by whatever part of the preparation she was on at that moment.

Around midday, there was a knock on the door signalling the arrival of the Rose clan. The Roses were dressed brilliantly, in expensive outfits that completely contrasted the easy comfort that had filled the flat before their arrival. 

They immediately filled the space with noise, opening bottles of alcohol which they had arrived with (and nothing else), and soon the families were sitting down at the small table, which Patrick had extended with a side table and chairs borrowed from the café to ensure everyone had space to sit. 

Before anyone could serve themselves, Mr Rose stood up from his place at the head of the table and looked around, “I just want to make a short announcement. We are so happy to be able to spend this time with you, Patrick’s family and get to know you now that our sons will soon be tying the knot. We come from different worlds but you have been welcoming and accepting and a pleasure to be around, and we look forward to many more years of celebrating together.” 

David grimaced a smile, as he caught eye contact with Patrick who had somehow been separated from him and placed on the other side of the table. He felt a socked foot gently nudge his own and smiled up at his future husband who smirked as everyone raised their glasses to celebrate.

“We also have an announcement of our own”, Johnny continued, “as you are well aware, the Rose family has been through considerable success in the last couple of months, and we have decided to move so that Moira can continue her television career, and to help our motel business. We have set a date for moving and- ”

“We’re leaving on the 14th of January!”, Moira interrupted, standing up and opening her arms as if waiting for applause.

The room went silent, everyone looking at one another in shock.

“Oh my God” Alexis mumbled. She had been understandable quiet all day, but now put her head in her hands as she waited for the inevitable explosion from her brother.

Instead, David stayed quiet, “the 14th?” He repeated, “as in the day of our wedding?” from her seat next t him, Marcy took his hand from the table, rubbing his fingers to stop him from clenching his fists.

“Well, no need to be pugnacious David, you didn’t convey to us that you and your bravura fiancé had established a date for your nuptials.” Moira almost whined. 

“Well, no matter” Johnny continued, “we can leave the next day can’t we Moira?”

“I suppose, but it’s worth noting- ”

“Mrs Rose, I mean no disrespect but David and I sent out invitations for our wedding months ago, the venue has been set since September, and we’ve been discussing the date constantly.” Patrick interrupted, standing up from his place at the table.

“Yes, well, with all the talk of New York I- ”

“New York has been off the table for months! Did you not even consider David at all in this decision?”

“Okay”, Clint stood up, placing an arm around Patrick and carefully pushing him to sit back down at the table, which he did, looking defeatedly at the plate in front of him, “maybe everyone will feel better and more ready to talk once we’ve had something to eat”

Dinner was eaten slowly, plates passed without eye contact made, an awkward silence filling the room as cutlery scraped uncomfortably against dishes. Once it was over, Alexis went to stand and help collect the empty plates, helped by Clint and they headed out towards the kitchen.

“David”

“It’s fine, Dad”, David replied without looking up from his hands, clenched again in front of him.

“We must have got wrapped up in the excitement of it all and forgotten- ”

“My wedding, I know Dad” Marcy rubbed his back softly as she stood up, looked sadly at her son who was sat the mirror image of David at the table, and headed out with the remaining dishes.

They sat in silence until they returned, Alexis taking Marcy’s place at the table in order to poke at David’s side, whilst Patrick was sandwiched between his parents.

Johnny and Moira Rose looked uncomfortably at each other and the scene they had created. “Well”, he began, “is there a second course or- ”

“You forgot that as well” Patrick muttered, rolling his eyes slightly as he stood up from the table, “since there is nothing else to eat perhaps we can go and sit down more comfortably, I have some presents to give out.”

The family moved slowly but surely towards the living area, the Roses perched on dining table chairs moved to face the fireplace, next to which a small pine tree was placed. David had been adamant about getting a real tree this year, leading to him and Patrick spending several hours trying to pick out the perfect tree from Mr Hockley’s farm, tie it haphazardly to Patrick’s car, and carry it up three flights of stairs to squeeze it into the apartment, losing a significant number of pines along the way.

The Brewers and David sat on the sofa, Alexis on the floor near the tree and Patrick leaning against David’s legs. 

“I know we decided not to do presents this year because we wanted to spend the day together instead” Patrick started heading towards the bedroom closet, “but we did get a little something for you Mr and Mrs Rose as a goodbye present”, he pulled out a large gift bag from Rose Apothecary, similar to the one David had gifted to the Brewers so long ago.

“A gift from the store that you own, how generous my dear”, Moira said tacitly. 

“There’s a card in there too” Patrick responded blankly, pointing towards the white envelope tucked inside.

Moira opened it carefully, eyeing it as if it were a bomb that was about to go off. Once she saw what it contained, she handed it straight to John, sniffing carefully as if in disdain.

“It’s plane tickets”, Johnny said slowly, looking up for explanation from Patrick.

“They are technically for me and David, to come and visit you once you’ve settled in.” Patrick said icily, “we figured it must be scary to move away from your family after living in such close quarters and we wanted to make sure that you know that we would make every effort to come and visit you and make sure nothing changes.”

There was a shocked silence as the Roses took in the gift, looking from Patrick to David who had slumped, exhausted, against the back of the couch, leaning carefully into Marcy’s side.

“That’s very kind of you boys.” He replied, placing the tickets carefully back in the envelope and tucking them into the gift bag.

“And we’ll obviously get some to come and visit you in New York as well Alexis” Patrick continued, smiling at his soon-to-be sister-in-law, who easily returned the gesture.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily” she said, booping him clumsily on the nose, “I’ll be coming back to see your house and to stock-up on lip balm from the store.”

With some of the tension broken, conversation flowed more naturally, and soon enough the Roses were excusing themselves with polite explanations and flutters of hands, offering a lift back to the motel to the Brewers who accepted guiltily and left with careful looks Patrick who showed them to the door with hugs and kisses and plans made for brunch the next day.

“I’m sorry” David mumbled from his place on the couch, his head tucked into his hands as he sighed morosely. 

“What do you possibly have to be sorry for?” Patrick asked, sitting down next to him and pulling him into a tight hug.

“My family, they’re so- ” his hands fluttered as an explanation, falling into claws on Patricks chest as he buried his head into the soft jumper his fiancé had chosen for the day.

“David?” Patrick murmured, smoothing down the small hairs at the back of his head, and planting small kisses there as he stroked soothingly into David’s skin, “I’m sorry our first proper family Christmas didn’t go as planned.” He continued despite David’s attempts to interrupt, “Shh, no, let me finish. It didn’t go as planned, and I wanted it to be really good for you because I know how important all this is to you. But you are my family David, and that means your parents are my family too, and so there is nothing for you to apologise for.”

David sighed in response, pushing Patrick back into the couch cushions to lie comfortably on his chest.

“Your parents will be at the wedding David, they wouldn’t actually miss it. They’re just a little too focused on themselves sometimes but that doesn’t mean that they don’t love you very much.”

“I know that, it’s just they forget my birthday, and they take over our Bachelor party, and then they ruin our Christmas just to announce that they’re also going to pull focus from our wedding. I should be used to it by now but it is so exhausting trying to get their attention for everything.”

Patrick hummed in agreement, stroking his arms up and down slowly and comfortingly, “you know you always have my attention though right?”

This was met with a small, huffed laugh as David turned his head up to look face-to-face at his soon-to-be husband.

“It’s true” Patrick continued layering kisses over David’s cheeks, eyes, and nose, before slowly catching his mouth in a deep, languid kiss. “You always have my attention, even when I shouldn’t be looking”

“Oh yeah, like when?” David smiled against his lips.

Patrick rolled onto his side, careful not to slip off the couch and tucked a knee between David’s legs as he kissed his answer across his skin, “Like in the shop when you’re talking to a customer, and when we’re at dinner at the café, and when you’re focusing really hard on wedding planning and- ”

David cut him off with an insistent kiss which suitably distracted them for a number of minutes until they had to come up for air.

“As much as I would like to finish this conversation with some Christmas cuddles that I was cruelly not provided with this morning” David stated, as Patrick hummed, mock seriously, “It is only five o’clock in the afternoon, and Bridget Jones Diary will be on TV soon.”

Patrick threw his head back in real laughter as he sat up.

“Shall I get the snacks that I hid in the back of the cupboards so that we wouldn’t have to share them with your family when they inevitably forgot dessert?” He asked, standing up and heading towards the kitchen.

“Oooh, talk dirty to me Mr Brewer” David replied, swatting at his fiancés hip as he strolled lay back onto the couch cushions and pondered on what might have been the best Christmas yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
